undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Underpuff
Underpuff is a Kirby X Undertale Crossover AU created by pikachufan2222. About the AU Underpuff is set in an alternate timeline where a war broke out between Kirby's species, simply known as Puffs, and the other residents of Planet Popstar, known as Monsters. It is in a sprite comic format, and strictly only uses the Kirby Video Games as the source of its canon. Opening Sequence Long ago, the Planet Popstar was covered in many inhabitants, with one group sticking out from the others, the Puffs, with all other beings simply being referred to as monsters. One day, monster-kind declared war on the Puffs. The battles were long and hard, but the attack from monster-kind had failed. As retribution for their actions, the Monsters were sealed underneath Ice Cream Island, in its Great Cave system. Many years pass, and a young puff from the surface visits the island. However, they fall into a deep pit in the process of their exploration. Trapped inside the confines of the barrier, the young Puff will face many perils across their journey. They will meet friend, they will meet foe. How they choose to go about this, is anyone's guess... Notable Changes General Changes The Underground has been replaced with the Great Cave Offensive from Kirby Super Star. The Ruins is now the lush jungle of Sub Tree, Snowdin the pristine and bright Crystal, Waterfall the ancient Old Tower, and Hotland with the majestic Garden. The only exception to this rule is New Home, which is now the iconic Mt. Dedede. Character Changes Frisk is replaced with the yellow Puff known as Keeby. Their motives for coming to Ice Cream Island is unknown. While other forms of Kirby media would refer to him as the star of the show, that phrase couldn't be any more wrong in Underpuff. Kirby takes a backseat as the narrator in the Chara role. Flowey is replaced with the iconic Kirby boss Whispy Woods. The snarky oak attempts to kill you in the first part of Underpuff, but fails. The similarities to Flowey's manipulation and cheap tactics are quite odd. Toriel is replaced with the peppy painter from Dreamland 3 and Kirby 64, Adeleine, who also goes by the nickname Ado. Sans is replaced by Meta Knight, the calm spoken and honorable warrior. Despite his title, he is not affiliated with the Royal Guard, which is odd. His very presence almost seems out of place. Knuckle Joe takes the role of Papyrus. He is a young hothead with aspirations of becoming a hero. To help him in this goal, he trains under Meta Knight, often referring to him as "Master Meta". Preboot Underpuff was originally much less of what it currently is. Originally made entirely on the Wii U software Pixel Maker, and uploaded to imgur via a very roundabout method through Miiverse, and having been pikachufan2222's first major art and writing endeavor, Underpuff was awful on the eyes, and even worse on the writing, doing very little to differentiate from base Undertale. Underpuff's Preboot had Seven Parts and an Intro before becoming the current Reboot. Characters placements remained the same with the exception of Lololo and Lalala, who were replaced. Trivia *Underpuff's origins lay in a shitpost with Meta Knight edited over Mettaton's sprite on the Undertale subreddit. Back when it was going to be called Underdee and have Waddle Dees as Puffs. Needless to say it didn't work out that way.https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4h335y/metta_knight/d2nb7p7/